Passive
by Hiyuri
Summary: Wake up and face me Don’t play dead 'cause maybe Someday I will walk away and say You disappoint me Maybe you're better off this way Song Fic Sesshomaru Kagome!


"Back lash-wave! " Inuyasha shouted as he attacked Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai brought up Tokijin in attempts to block his attack but since the sword too possessed a demonic aura it was useless. Sesshomaru was consumed by the attack and was sent flying into a cliff where he promptly fell to the ground unmoving. Kagome and Inuyasha approached his body slowly unsure if he was alive or dead. Inuyasha stared at his body, turning his head slightly as he listened but he was only met by silence.

"He's dead." He told her coldly.

"No!" Kagome gasped as she brought her hands to her face and shook her head.

"_Dead as dead can be  
My doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him  
Never the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability  
To become my perfect enemy"_

Inuyasha turned and left her, knowing she would need a moment to herself, she had some how gotten close to his half brother with out him even knowing but that didn't change the fact that he had to die. Kagome stood there glaring at Sesshomaru anger building with in her.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this! This wasn't how it was suppose to go!" she proclaimed nearly screaming. "You coward! Running away into death like that with out me!" Kagome growled dangerously low.

"_Wake up and face me  
Don't play dead 'cause maybe  
Someday I will walk away and say  
You disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way"_

She kneeled to the ground beside him, her anger dissipating and her eyes turned soft as she stared at his face, running a hand across his cheek. Marveling at how he still felt warm, she lowered her hand down to his throat trying to feel for his pulse but it was no longer there.

"We could have been happy. We could have been together." She whispered.

"_Leaning over you here  
Cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection  
Of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become my perfect enemy"_

"Come on Sesshomaru, don't be so weak!" she berated him. "What's wrong with you? I thought you where suppose to be strong!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you should be dead! Defeated by a mere half-breed." She stated coldly glaring at him fiercely.

"_Wake up  
(Why can't you?)  
And face me  
(Come on now)  
Don't play dead   
(Don't play dead)  
'Cause maybe  
(Because maybe)  
Someday   
(Someday)  
I'll walk away and say  
You disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way_"

"Maybe your better off this way." She said as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. She shook her head as tears began to spill forth from her eyes "You're better off this…" She trailed off choking on her tears; she sniffled loudly as she continued to gaze at his face. "Maybe you're better off…" she tried again but couldn't finish as her tears consumed her.

"_Wake up  
(Why can't you?)  
And face me  
(Come on now)  
Don't play dead   
(Don't play dead)  
'Cause maybe  
(Because maybe)  
Someday   
(Someday)  
I'll walk away and say  
You fucking disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way!"_

Finally her tears subsided, her vision cleared and she was able to gaze at his perfect face. Her anger took over her once more.

"Coward!" She screamed as she grabbed the edge of his haori. "I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed as she began to shake him. "Get up!" Kagome demanded. "What is wrong with you!" she questioned the corpse.

"_Go ahead and play dead  
(GO!)  
I know that you can hear this  
(GO!)  
Go ahead and play dead  
(GO!)"  
_

Growing weak she stopped trying to shake him, her body shuttered as tears began streaming down her face quietly. Placing her hand on his check once more she felt how cold he had become and rose to her feet, she wiped the tears from her eyes and composed her face and continued to look down at him. "You should have forgotten about me." She told him. "Now only questions of 'why' and 'if' remain and O, how I despise those questions." She told him softly.

"_Why can't you turn and face me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn against me?  
(GO!)"_

"Why weren't you stronger?" she asked, glaring at him once more then turned and walked away.

"You fucking disappoint me!" She growled lowly as her last tear slid down her face.

_ "Passive-aggressive bullshit..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**OK! Yes what do you think? It was my first song fic I hope I did well**

**If it was horrible just tell me I'll try and fix it O if your interested the song was Passive by A Perfect Circle .**


End file.
